


戒瘾-【游了】段子备份

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB
Summary: 群里驴子游戏的段子后因提问箱的问题，扩写了一小段没有后续了。





	戒瘾-【游了】段子备份

4.戒瘾  
藤木游作不想听亡灵的说辞。亡灵只会唯命是从。而他有自己的做法，至少能保证不被鸿上了见带着跑。去他妈的“你不能这么对待了见大人你得听听他的意见”，这破事同戒毒没区别，所以也没好商好量。跟身不由己的人谈人道主义，结果还不比一刀攮死他来得更人道。于是他二话没说，几拳把亡灵放倒，黑开重重门锁直接冲进去，把裹紧被子缩在房间角落里的鸿上了见拖出来。他像个专业的摔跤运动员一样绞住没穿裤子的人，从对方湿漉漉的后庭里把嗡嗡乱响的玩意儿扯干净，期间因不想听对方带着哭腔喊他名字，不得不下狠手连掴了对方几嘴巴。吃了巴掌的鸿上了见立刻老实如狗安静如鸡，低着头看都不敢看他。藤木游作起身去扔黏糊糊的跳弹和按摩棒，转头发现鸿上了见摸进厨房，正拿了调料瓶往自己下身塞。“鸿上了见！”藤木游作额角爆筋。  
“Playmaker、Playmaker帮帮我……我受不了了……”鸿上了见脸贴在他裤裆上，伸手扒他腰带。  
“醒醒！你现在身处现实，意识早和Vrains断开了，那只是Flashback！”藤木游作扯了鸿上了见头发，力气大到引得对方惊叫，翻着白眼直流泪，舌头吐出来舔着空气，像在拼命讨好着谁的什么。  
“操我……操我……快……”鸿上了见耷拉着舌头喘气。  
“别说了。”藤木游作闭眼扭开脸。他发誓，他要挖出Vrains里暗算Revolver的那群家伙，给他们下更烈的病毒，让他们生不如死。

 

简短的后续：

 

藤木游作迷迷糊糊间意识到自己在做春梦，梦的内容生动形象，那人的喘息声、体温和触感跟真的一样，不仅触手可及，甚至已经和他梦中轻如鸿毛又混沌如泥的躯体交织嵌合在了一起。这是本月以来的不知道第四次还是第五次了——每当此时，他的意识都会和潜意识激烈交战，在沉溺梦境和催促自己尽快醒来之间挣扎上一小会儿。现在的他能很熟练地找到快速清醒的窍门，从睡梦到睁眼回神也不过两三秒钟的时间。  
他的身体之所以如此配合他的意愿，并非因为他清心寡欲或自制力强大到可以轻易摆脱梦中的诱惑，而是他的身体本能清楚得很：如果醒来，百分之一百将体会到和梦中如出一辙的感受，而现实中的感受是最真实可靠也最能令肉体获得满足感的，比虚无缥缈的梦境的诱惑力大多了。

当然，一旦他醒过来，他的意志会更好地控制着他的身体，只做绝对正确的事。延续梦中那般的旖旎快感是绝对不可以的。

他睁眼的同时伸出双手，摸黑掐住了鸿上了见的腰，制止了骑在他身上的人的疯狂摆胯行为，然后一边适应着黑灯瞎火的环境找回视力，一边用力拧了鸿上了见侧腰上单薄的皮肉，趁着对方吃痛往回缩的间隙，挣扎着坐起身，推对方的肩膀，将人放倒，把自己不知何时被搞到又硬又疼的分身从对方软绵绵黏糊糊的身体里拔出来——

“我不能总在睡前给你用镇静剂，你在逼我每晚都把你拴在床上。就像之前那样……”他的呼吸道里不太清净，口舌发干，说话声音哑得厉害，心跳因等同惊醒和突然发力的动作而骤然加快，连带着呼吸也急而短，但他仍是将每个字都吐得足够清晰。  
“呜……嗯……”  
被他压在床上的人只是低声呻吟，由于其他的原因也呼吸急促说不出话来。但游作坚信对方的意识不算浑浊，还是能听懂他在表达什么。

“咕……”鸿上了见手背搁在眼睛上低声喘了一会儿，咽了口唾液，调整好呼吸的节奏，终于开口。  
“你该终止你的小题大做了，藤木……我不可能为了治疗而走向另一个极端，变得无欲无求……即使是正常人也会有这方面的需求。”  
“可我无法相信你现在能很好地控制自己。”游作撑在上面，两手按住了见的肩膀，谨慎注意自己的动作。了见没什么挣扎的意思。可游作要小心着自己勃起的分身不要碰到了见的，支撑的动作有些辛苦：  
“就你目前的状态来看……虽然已经可以像平常一样冷静地和我对话了，可是离‘恢复正常’还差得远——”  
“你又不知道我中病毒之前的自慰频率和欲求强度是怎样的，凭什么如此断言！哪怕是一次也好，让我——”  
“我就是可以断言。”少年腾出只手，扯住了见的手腕，将那人挡在眼前的手扳开。  
“‘正常的鸿上了见’，不会以乞怜的模样说着软弱的博同情的话，更不会悄悄爬上我的床以偷取的方式达到目的。他只会光明正大地要求别人去做他想要别人做的事，而且大多数时候总能如愿。”

黑暗中，游作萤绿的眼睛似在燃烧发亮。他瞪着身下的那人，眼神转冷。  
被卸掉了遮掩，鸿上了见脸上不堪的神情被一览无余。他眼底的渴求太过露骨，除了情欲别无他物，甚至从内竟找不到一丝他方才说话语气中的委屈和不甘——一切理性的思考仿佛从没存在过。他眉心紧束，睫毛低顺颤抖不止，看起来楚楚可怜；但藤木游作心里清楚得很，面前人的“如常”和“示弱”都是假象，这只是一具为了“性”可以不择手段伪装一切的行尸走肉罢了。

“……你是喜欢我的，你想要我。”鸿上了见眼底湿漉漉的，似是要溢出泪水。  
“停止你的表演，你诱惑不了我。我完全不想和这样的你做爱。”藤木游作从床头柜里摸出常备的镇静剂药片，掰开对方的嘴，压着舌根逼迫对方咽下去。

他将仍在不断开口哀求他的人丢在床上，起身去浴室冲冷水澡。

 

***

不要问了没有后续了。  
（划掉）后续就是过了几个月，忍着大半年啥也没对hslj做过、只帮人“戒毒”的负责任高中生tmyz，以为禁欲且不再爬他床的hslj已经好了，于是离开了hslj住处，去VR里查找给Revolver使用过病毒的几个人，转头发现Revolver先他一步把人找到了，给他们上了类似的病毒，每天晚上都找这群家伙群P玩个爽。勃然大怒的Playmaker把那几个家伙打爆后拖着Revolver下线，将hslj干到再起不能并声称“如果这辈子都戒不掉了那就只让你戒不掉我一个就可以了”。（划掉）


End file.
